Trick or Treat
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: Halloween Sailor Moon style. When the girls go trick-or-treating in Darien's apartment building, what sort of treat will Serena get? Read and Review!


TRICK OR TREAT

I love Halloween. It is the best holiday anyone ever thought of. Come on think about it, ring a doorbell get candy! It's a win/win situation. This is why I was in such a good mood in the arcade on October the 30th. 

"So Mina, what are you going as?" I asked, excitedly.

"Cupid of course." she answered, a small gleam in her eyes. "I plan to shoot a few arrows Andrew's way, if you know what I mean."

Raye, who is normally 'so sophisticated' and doesn't 'care for childish things' was even excited. "I'm going as a little devil."

"Which is eerily believable." I offered.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Ha- ha Serena. Very funny." Then turning to Lita she asked, "And you're going as what...Jackie Chan?"

Lita grinned, "I was Jackie Chan last year Raye. This year I'm going to be Emeril."

I smiled and asked Amy who we had yet to ask. "So who are you going as Ames?" 

"Oh I'm not going." she said. Well actually her voice said, we couldn't see her face for the thick book in front of it. She was obviously absorbed.

"Why?!" everyone cried in horror at once. 

"Well, I need to stay home and-" she began before we interrupted.

"You are not staying home and studying on Halloween night! It is time for both tricks and treats!" I cried. 

"And we all know how much Odango likes her treats." said an annoyingly familiar voice. 

"Chiba if you don't leave me alone I'm going to murder you." I grumbled. God, he was gorgeous, looming above our table like some Greek god. I repressed a sigh.

"Tsk tsk Odango. I thought surely death threats were beneath you, but...there you are." he chimed. If he had any idea how much effort it was taking not to throw my arms around him and kiss him senseless he'd just walk away. But no, apparently slow torture was his thing.

I ignored him and continued the conversation from earlier. "So nobody wants to know what I'm going as?"

Before my friends could utter a word, he so rudely interrupted again. "Odango please tell me you've outgrown trick-or-treating. Of course now that I think about it, any holiday that gives out unlimited food is right up your alley huh?" He was definitely walking a fine line now.

"Look Dork-Face! Why can't you just mind your own business?" I said jumping up and pointing my finger in his face. I probably would have made a more intimidating sight if I had been a little taller. As it was, I reached his waist. It should be illegal for any man to be that tall! Or sexy for that matter...

"Oh now we can resort to name-calling and taunting? Okay, Loser-Breath."

"Idiot Hole!"

"Meanie Head!"

"Butt Crusty!!!!!"

"Um Odango that last one was just a bit strange and disgusting." he laughed.

"Yeah you just wish you'd thought of it first." I decided.

"Okay this bit is getting just a wee bit tired and old. I'm leaving." he said turning toward the door. 

"Yeah and good riddance to you!" I yelled at the door after he'd left.

Raye was giving me quite the peculiar look. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head and grinned. "You are so in love with him. I think you two were made for each other sometimes."

"Whatever!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next night I checked my costume before leaving the house. It looked, well...a little to natural and I probably looked a wee bit too at ease in it. Since, foolishly might I add, I'd waited to the last minute for a costume, I'd had to resort to drastic measures. I was going as everyone's favorite super-hero, Sailor Moon. Luna wasn' t exactly happy that I'd transformed for Halloween but I convinced her that you never know when trouble might be afoot. Reluctantly, she'd agreed. 

When I met up with the girls at the arcade they shook their heads. "Serena... isn't that a tad bit unoriginal?" Mina questioned me.

I explained my little procrastination problem. They only shook their heads. "Typical Serena." Lita smiled. "But we wouldn't have you any other way."

Amy, who'd been convinced to leave studying for one night at least, came dressed as Albert Einstein. Her costume was detailed. She'd even gotten the hair down perfectly. I suspected a Luna Pen but didn't say anything. She asked, sounding slightly distracted, "So where do we want to go first guys?"

"How about that tall apartment building there?" she asked and pointed to the tall building next to the arcade. Was this some kind of a sick joke?

"Why do we want to go there?" I questioned, backing into it easily so as not to reveal my little known knowledge of that building.   
  
"Duh! Because it's here. We're here. So let's go!" Mina cried enthusiastically as she punched the air above her head with a fist. 

We walked into the lobby looking quite insane I'm sure. I thought as we rode the elevator up, up, up , why of all apartment buildings did my friends want to come to this one? The one that Darien Chiba just so happened to take residence in. I even knew which apartment was his. 15A. The penthouse. 

Slowly but surely we'd worked our way through each apartment until finally there was one floor left. The fifteenth floor. What I couldn't understand was why these things keep happening to me. I felt myself cursing each and every little aspect of my life as the elevator doors slid open slowly, like in a horror movie. I felt the imminent doom press upon me until I felt as thought all oxygen had been sucked from the tiny elevator. I moved forward, dreading any encounter with Darien while I was dressed like...like...well me. But me in a short skirt, no less. 

Raye pushed the doorbell excitedly. I had to wonder if maybe she knew. It was something about that devilish gleam in her eye. Although that could be the costume, I realized as an afterthought. Right about that time Darien appeared from behind the door. "Trick or Treat!" we all cried in unison. I suddenly realized I was standing at the very back of my group of friends. Darien, being festive had lots of candy for the buckets my friends held forward. He dropped a generous handful in each of their collections until finally, somehow, my friends had worked me toward the front. I braced myself for the insults that were about to come. But they never did. Darien simply stated, "Yeah, we have a special treat for Serena." was what I heard before I realized his lips were on mine. My knees felt like jelly and felt myself feeling faint. After he broke the kiss he looked at me, his midnight blue eyes dancing and a trace of a smile on his lips, he said, "I don't know exactly who that treat was for...you or me."


End file.
